Corazon Reconfortante
by jennifer1997
Summary: Cuando nos sentimos mal, por el inevitable fracaso, siempre es de mucho apoyo una mano amiga, si estas sola aquel que se convierta en el hombro sobre el cual puedes llorar, sin ninguna vergüenza, se convierte en lo mas importante para ti.


_**Corazón reconfortante**_

(Haku POV)

El clima a veces puede reflejar tus sentimientos, un día como hoy, el cielo esta completamente gris mas no llueve, yo lo tomo como "confusión" no sabe si llover(llorar) o si despejarse(sonreír). Salí a dar una vuelta, como a mi me gustan sin rumbo, no me lleve el paraguas puesto que no lo encontraba y tampoco tenia ganas de buscarlo desesperadamente, hacia frio, pero mas hacia en mi corazón, un corazón solitario, al que le gustaría algo de "compañía", necesitaba una forma de desahogarme e inevitablemente comencé a llorar, sorprendentemente el clima también lo hizo (comenzó a llover).

Soy una perdedora… - dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, buscando no caer al suelo llorando a mares – no puedo hacer nada bien… yo… solo… soy un fracaso – dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Antes de enfermarme, me refugie en una licorería, al ver tantos tipos de licores frente a mi, me recordó una vez que…

_Mini flash back_

_Iba camino a casa luego de una ardua practica pero sin conseguir los resultados que yo esperaba, sin embargo trataba de seguir con la frente el alto para que mis compañeros no sintieran lastima por mi, lo que menos quiero es que consideren que soy patética._

_Nuevamente no lo hice como hubiera querido, ¿Será que el canto no es para mí? – dice muy desanimada, pasaba por una licorería que queda cerca de mi casa y los chillidos de un hombre llamaron mi atención._

_¡Nada me quita mas la depresión, que una buena copa! ¡Mesero tráigame otra! – gritaba el hombre de forma muy animada._

_¿En verdad esas bebidas quitaran la depresión? – iba a entrar pero luego me invadió la duda y decidí retomar mi camino._

_Fin del flash back_

Nuevamente la duda se hizo presente, pero pensé ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Sino me gusta lo peor que puedo hacer es escupirlo, con eso en mente, entre con un tanto de inseguridad, me senté en una mesa y poco después el mesero se acerco a mi.

¿Qué desea tomar? – pregunto de forma amable.

Yo… quiero…. – no sabia que pedir puesto que nunca había tomado con anterioridad.

¡Mesero deme una cerveza! – grito un hombre sentado en una mesa no muy lejos de la mía.

¡Enseguida, señor! ¿Y a usted que le gustaría? – pregunto nuevamente.

Tráigame… lo que pidió aquel señor – fue lo que se me ocurrió pedir.

En un momento se lo traeré – dijo antes de marcharse.

¿Esto estará bien? ¿O acaso estaré cometiendo un error? – me pregunte a mi misma.

Créeme que luego de que lo pruebes, te darás cuenta que no es un error – dijo una voz femenina atrás de mi, que me asusto, al voltear pude ver a Meiko una de mis compañeras de canto – me sorprende verte aquí, dime ¿Qué te incito a probar el delicioso sabor del licor? – pregunto.

Nada… en especifico – dije tratando de no mirarla, me sentía avergonzada de recurrir a las bebidas como consolación.

¿Tristeza, no es así? – pregunto Meiko sorprendiéndome.

Pero… - intente preguntarle pero me interrumpió.

¿Cómo lo supe? Es fácil mucha gente recure a este método para combatir la tristeza, sin embargo yo lo hago porque me gusta el licor no porque me haga sentir mejor el tomarlo – explico Meiko, ahora con mas razón tenia mis dudas, pensaba en irme pero mi pedido llego.

Aquí tiene, disfrútelo – dijo el mesero antes de volverse a ir.

Mira, si no lo quieres tomar no lo hagas, porque es mentira que al beberlo la tristeza se ira, debes combatir a la tristeza con la fortaleza, es el único y verdadero método para sentirte bien – dijo Meiko.

En ese caso… solo lo tomare porque ya lo pedí y ya esta aquí, luego de eso me iré a casa – le dije.

Me parece bien, te veo mañana – dijo Meiko antes de marcharse, con una botella en la mano (n/a la lluvia había terminado).

Hasta mañana – le dije antes de que se fuera; volviendo a mi problema, mire el vaso por un momento y luego temblorosamente por la duda, lo levante hasta llevarlo a mi boca, una vez que mis labios se mojaron con aquel, raro y nuevo sabor para mi digamos que ya no había marcha atrás y tome un traguito pequeño, luego de saborearlo un poco tome otro y para cuando me di cuenta ya me lo había tomado todo – es muy delicioso.

¿Desea otro? – me pregunto el mesero.

Si, por favor – dije, luego de un ratito, me lo trajeron, este me lo tome totalmente decidida, y de la misma forma me tome otro y otro… hasta que perdí la cuenta.

_Un rato después_

Señorita ¿No cree que ya haya tomado demasiado? – pregunto el mesero.

Tal vez… ¿Estoy viendo doble o tienes un gemelo? – pregunte toda borracha.

Lo mejor será que se vaya – dijo el mesero.

¿Pero no voy a pagar? – pregunte extrañada.

Descuide las cervezas hoy son gratis, no debe nada, así que vallase tranquila y con cuidado que esta muy ebria – dijo el mesero que amablemente me llevo a la salida.

Gracias, pero no creo estar tan mal – dije mientras me iba a mi casa serpenteando (n/a (sarcasmo) menos mal xD).

(Len POV)

Estaba camino a mi casa cuando vi a mi vecina Haku-chan caminando de forma extraña.

¡Hey, Haku-chan! – la llame y esta volteo a verme con la cara un poco apagada y un muy notable sonrojo.

¡Hola Len-kun! Vaya no sabia que tenias otro gemelo, creí que era Rin-san nada mas – dijo muy animada y confundida, yo la verdad no sabia de que estaba hablando pero cuando note su aliento a licor me di cuenta de que estaba bien borracha (n/a ¡El descubrimiento del año! Xp)

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué andas así? tú nunca habías tomado y mira lo ebria que estas – dije muy preocupado.

Que exagerado eres, solo me tome unas copitas… que por cierto estaban muy ricas – dijo con una voz rara, era obvio que estaba grave.

Ven a mi casa, necesitas quitarte la borrachera y yo voy a ayudarte – dije jalándola del brazo.

¡Huy Len-kun que salvaje! – dijo haciéndome poner al rojo vivo, pero igual la lleve a mi casa - ¡Rin-san! ¿Dónde estas?

Rin esta en una pijamada en casa de Miku – le explique.

¿Así que estamos solos? – me pregunto un tono un tanto sensual, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara profundamente – te vez tan lindo cuando te sonrojas – dijo acercándose a mi.

Eso solo lo dices por el estado en el que estas – dije sonrojado, sabiendo que esa era la verdad.

Lo digo enserio y si no me crees, tu júzgame – dijo uniendo sus labios con los míos, en un dulce beso que cuando comenzaba a corresponder, ella rompió - ¿Aun crees que miento? – me pregunto y yo solo la bese.

Te amo – dijimos los 2 luego del beso.

_ ¿Que paso después? Eso depende de la imaginación de cada quien (n/a hubiera puesto lemon pero no soy creativa en eso). En fin bye hasta el próximo fic._


End file.
